Misscliks Devotion: Episode 15
Recap Day X The party is in the Yellow Door Tavern in Sandashar. In the tavern are Humans, Hobgoblins, Gnolls, Kobolds, Dwarves & Gnomes. There is a Halfling quartet playing some music. Kes has fully recovered from her illness and is worried that Ransom is still in love with Ian from Koibus Khorus. Olivia & Kellen start to dance, feeling that Music is the true language of civilization. Ransom confirms to Kes that he isn't in love with anyone else except her. They also talk about the past week. They then go dancing too. Olivia & Kellen try to showboat with their dancing, but they end up falling over a table of humans, spilling their drinks and food. One of the humans grabs Olivia by the hair and Kellen punches him out in a single blow. Olivia goes into Kellens arms and they make out. Olivia then gives them a round of beers as an apology. The music dies does and the group returns to their table with Guy Claypool, Bash Rockstorm and Dee the Cook. A poet, Neville, starts to talk on the stage. ::Good Old Winston lost his way ::And met the end of his long day ::West he went for his glory ::Yes, his mother did worry ::Took with him his golden rings ::Took with him his magic strings ::Went to make friends with some orcs ::Now he's on the end of Forks ::His music was so beautiful ::It's a shame the orcs weren't merciful The party ask Neville about Winston's magic strings. Neville & Winston were from Old Vodan in Mistrya. Winston's grandfather had the magic strings that Winston inherited. They came to Akuba to find an audience that would like their band. Wiston heard of a band of orcs and though they were a real band and headed off across the Roshhirian Grasslands to the Shade Coast. Olivia accidently offends Bash Rockstorm, who rushes off with tears in his eyes. Guy heads off to console his friend. Guy comes back and says that he and Bash will stay in town, practising some more. He then acts weird towards Kellen. Ransom goes off to off to buy supplies. The rest of the band head off to get horses. Kes looks for a White Stallion for herself & Ransom. Kellen and Olivia buy a horse that is a chestnut red-brown color with like black stockings and nose and mane and tail that it looks very like proud and strong. Kellen and Olivia name their horse Brick (10 hp). Ransom comes back with supplies. Ransom & Kes name their horse Diamond (12 hp). The party set out. They encounter a rhinoceros. The party assumes it is a very big grey unicorn. Kes approaches the rhinoceros and tries to communicate with it. The rhinoceros doesn't reply. Kes then bows to it and backs away back to the group. By the end of the day the party each the west coastline. They make camp. During the night during Ransom's watch, some Orcs approach the camp. Olivia casts Wyvern Watch then calls out in Orcish. They agree to meet without weapons. Olivia casts Sanctuary on herself and walks out to meet with the Orc. The Orc reveals that Winston is still alive, but is being kept so he can play music for them. Olivia then reveals that she is with a band of elves. The Orc demands a song. Kellen sings You Better Orc. :You're a Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :baby you gotta Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :you you gotta Orc, orc, orc, orc, orc, :and so on like this for a long time. The orc seems to like it, but they demand that Kes perform as well. Kes plays her Ocarina. The orc, although liking the tune, complain about the lack of singing or dancing. The Orcs draw their weapons to capture the band. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episode